Understanding One's Heart
by NinNinKakizaki2015
Summary: Itsuki Aoi has a lot to learn when it come to the ladies. Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE harem story! Note: Winning girl will be determined through voting. Note: Discontinued as of December 16, 2017. See profile for details.
1. Prologue: The First Debut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Genei Ibun Roku #FE or any of its characters.**

 **Understanding One's Heart**

 **Prologue: The First Debut**

 _Understanding one's potential is the key to understanding one's heart._

Tokyo. 3:35 AM

It was quiet and dark. The night sky was peaceful enough, despite the air turbulence felt only due to the fact that passengers have been riding an airplane for several hours. Itsuki Aoi, now 24 years old, was one of the few who were awake, flipping through his notes while the passenger to his side was snoozing away.

 _Poor thing…_ Itsuki thought as he cast a sideways glance at the passenger. This was Maiko Shimazaki, former gravure model and former head of Fortuna Entertainment, to which Itsuki had taken over the latter role. Together, they had been away on a foreign relations trip for about a month or two, mainly to approve of third-party groups and allowing them the right to license and broadcast their material.

Despite her eventual retirement, Maiko was nice enough to stay on as support staff, helping Itsuki with making sure his transition ran smoothly. And needless to say, Itsuki had been able to manage well.

Once they returned, it would be back to business as usual, recruiting and employing potential idols, actors and actresses to work under Fortuna's name. It had been a busy 7 years, in fact, so busy that Itsuki hadn't had much time to spend with the friends he made all those years ago. Well, that wasn't to say that they weren't busy with work either. Itsuki often dropped by to greet them individually, and that was about it.

His friends were the reason Fortuna Entertainment was founded in the first place. 7 years ago, Tokyo had been the target of mysterious beings known as Mirages, hailing from an alternate dimension called the Idolosphere. Their sole purpose was to harvest a form of energy from humans, called Performa, which was the ability to realize one's potential.

Itsuki had a close encounter with one of them, Chrom, who was initially hostile at first. He eventually befriended him, becoming partners and accepting his abilities as a Mirage Master. Pretty soon, Itsuki became aware of the existence of other Mirage Masters, all working under Fortuna, and was recruited by them. It was through their adventures together that Itsuki came to become fast friends with each and every one of them.

Tsubasa Oribe, Itsuki's childhood friend, and now a renowned idol.

Toma Akagi, a Tokusatsu actor who now works as a seiyuu as well.

Kiria Kurono, veteran idol and older sister figure of the group.

Eleonora Yumizuru, a popular actress within the community seeking stardom worldwide.

Mamori Minamoto, a young talk show host with a preference towards old traditions.

Yashiro Tsurugi, another veteran idol who now focuses more on his modelling career.

That was 7 years ago. Now, without the threat of Mirages, Tokyo was at peace again. The friendly Mirages had returned to the Idolosphere, and Itsuki was yet again a regular human being. He had to admit, it was fun being a Mirage Master, even though he had almost been killed several times.

But to have been honest, the Mirages had been the reason Itsuki and the other Mirage Masters had been able to meet on a regular basis. Now, everyone was busy with their own stage careers, and Itsuki could only support them from a distance, with only Maiko and Barry Goodman for company.

 _Oh well, not everything can be helped, can it?_ Itsuki thought to himself as he felt his phone vibrate a little. Must've meant that the plane must be near the airport by now. Curious, Itsuki picked it up and looked at the screen.

 _Message from: Tsubasa Oribe_

 _Itsuki-kun!_

 _I heard you might be coming back to Tokyo soon, so I thought we'd might be able to hang out soon once you got back. You know, just like old times, right? It's been too long since we'd ever been together other than for business, and it's completely unfair!_

 _Well, that is, if you have time… despite your busy schedule and all that…_

 _As for myself, I'm doing alright. I'm currently working on my next album, and it's coming along great! As for the theme of it, you'll have to wait and see!_

 _Hope to see you soon (;_

 _Your friend, Tsubasa_

That was good to hear. It seemed like Tsubasa was as busy as ever. Her rising fame to stardom in the industry kept her on her feet; fitting for a hardworking girl like her. Itsuki knew about her headstrong personality like the back of a book cover. Well, since she seemed to what to meet up so bad, it wouldn't hurt to free up his schedule just for a bit, right?

Just as Itsuki was about to reply, he received another message:

 _Message from: Kiria Kurono_

 _Itsuki,_

 _I know you must be busy with keeping the business together and all, but do try to find some time to rest, alright? You've done a lot for each and every one of us, and we're all very grateful._

 _In fact, why don't me meet up sometime once you get back? Just the two of us, to catch up on how our everyday lives have been. I'm expecting a lot of great things from you._

 _Kiria_

 _That's Kiria-san for you._ Itsuki thought as he smiled at the picture of herself she attached to the message. Always the doting older sister of the group, Kiria had experienced stardom, and now settled down for a minor position as a vocal and dance trainer for younger idols coming into the industry.

But why would she want to meet him alone though? Strangely enough, Itsuki felt a similar vibe coming from Tsubasa's message. Wouldn't it be better for their whole group to meet up? As Itsuki began to compose his own message, another two messages popped into his inbox.

 _Message from: Eleonora Yumizuru_

 _Hey Itsuki!_

 _Heard you'd be back in Tokyo soon. Well, it's not like I haven't been busy with my career, you can count on that!_

 _It's just, well, maybe I'd like for you to visit me sometime? We haven't REALLY seen each other for a while now, and I kind of miss it, you know? Give me a reason why you shouldn't check up on your former senpai!_

 _Well, I expect you to reply once you reach the airport. I'll be waiting…_

 _Elly_

 _Message from: Mamori Minamoto_

 _Dear Itsuki-san,_

 _I just wanted to send you a quick greeting before you came back, so I hope this gets to you soon enough…_

 _I wanted to let you know that I'm doing fine. I'm staring in this new talk show, and so far ratings have been positive. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the numbers; the production crew will send in their reports soon._

 _But I've been feeling kind of lonely. Without seeing you, it feels like an empty void in my heart. It's not that I haven't been making friends elsewhere, but your company is different, and I wish to be in your presence again. So if you're not too busy, maybe we can arrange a time and place to meet?_

 _I wish you a safe return,_

 _Mamori_

What a pleasant surprise! Ever since that first message came in, Itsuki was deciding on replying to all the former Mirage Masters. Why don't they all meet up? Himself, Tsubasa, Toma, Kiria, Elly, Mamori, Yashiro, Maiko, and Barry. It was the perfect arrangement. Itsuki really wanted to see all his friends again so badly. So, without any further thought, Itsuki wrote out his message:

 _Hello everyone,_

 _I'm just about to land soon, so I'll be back on home soil not too far from now._

 _I've received messages from a few of you guys, and yeah, I'm all for a meet up with all of you! I look forward to hearing about all your endeavours._

 _How about we meet by that Café we all used to visit 7 years ago? That'll sure bring up some good memories from the past now, won't it?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Itsuki Aoi_

He had to sound a little authoritative, didn't he? After all, he was their manager. Despite landing such an important position in the talent agency, Itsuki Aoi was the same as ever; not someone special, but someone who likes to help others with their problems. It was through this trait of his that he got to know each of his friends personally. Or so he thought.

Little did he know that he was about to start a chain of events that would change his life in more ways than one.

 _Prologue: The First Debut START!_

 **A/N: Gonna put this as a Persona X Fire Emblem fic since there isn't an archive for this game yet...**

 **Well, as this short chapter implies, this will be a harem story featuring the main protagonist of the game and the four other playable female members of the cast. Points of view will shift between characters and hopefully, I won't be too biased towards one character, as I will try to give the heroines an equal amount of focus.**

 **As for people who are concerned about Mamori's age, she's 18 in this fic. This will take place 7 years after the events of the game, so ages are as follows:**

 **Itsuki, Tsubasa, Toma: 24**

 **Kiria: 28**

 **Elly: 23**

 **Mamori: 18**

 **Yashiro: 25**

 **So yeah, I just wanted to throw this idea out there, do something a little different. I'll admit that I was upset when the SMT X FE game wasn't what I expected, but I've grown to accept it. Just so you know, I'm not completely familiar with the game yet (I did spoil it a little for myself) because I don't understand much Japanese, so bear with me here.**

 **I'll also have a ongoing poll where you guys can vote on who you want Itsuki to end up with. So for now, I hope you enjoy this little intro!**


	2. Prologue: The First Debut 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE or any of its characters.**

 **Understanding One's Heart**

 **Prologue: The First Debut 2**

"Tell me Itsuki," Toma managed to spit out during a fit full of laughter. "How in all the name that is Masqueraider do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"Honestly, I'm just as clueless as you."

It was safe to say that things didn't turn out as planned for anyone in this party of 9. All Itsuki Aoi wanted was to have a formal get-together with his closest friends after not seeing them for so long. All he got was a plethora of catastrophic events which led him to where he was now.

He was sitting across from the 4 ladies whom couldn't have made this day any better; Tsubasa, Kiria, Eleonora, and Mamori were all staring at him with frowns on their faces, their arms crossed while Itsuki could only smile sheepishly back, despite not knowing what he did to upset them.

Sitting to either side of Itsuki were Toma and Barry on one side, who were both laughing hysterically, and Yashiro and Maiko on the other; Maiko only shrugging apologetically while Yashiro minded his own business. Great, so much for a cheerful gathering.

How did Itsuki Aoi get into this mess of all things? Well, we shall start from a few hours after his flight had landed:

Maiko had already gone off ahead to the café, leaving Itsuki behind to head back to his penthouse apartment and get freshened up. Into the elevator he went with his luggage; up, up, up until he reached the topmost floor, before he got out and entered his luxurious abode.

Never did Itsuki ever imagine himself living a life of luxury. It was quite an odd feeling, considering how he got the position as Head of Fortuna Entertainment. It was only a few years ago; Maiko oddly enough just gave him the job, stating that she wanted to get back into modelling again. And, without much experience, Itsuki took up the opportunity, driving Fortuna into the big media conglomerate that it is today.

And by big, Itsuki definitely could see where he was headed. Having signed contracts with various entertainment firms across Japan, Fortuna saws its own popularity rise as more and more new and upcoming artists signed on with the firm. Even some foreign firms expressed interest in licensing Fortuna's media, forcing Itsuki to make occasional business trips to other countries. Thus, this was the reason why Itsuki hardly ever had time to just settle down and spend time with his friends.

Speaking of foreign publicity, the sudden awareness of Fortuna Entertainment on the global scale brought some much needed attention to Eleonora, whom Itsuki knew that her dream was to work on large scale productions from Hollywood. After some time, Itsuki saw her eventual rise into international fame with her debut in Arrow of Destiny, which he could say was some extraordinary…

"Hey Itsuki! How you've been?"

"Elly?" Itsuki turned around only to come face to face with none other than Eleonora Yumizuru, wearing what seemed to an elegant dress; one in which she only wears to her movie premieres. Well, that certainly caught him off guard.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, you left your door open, duh." Eleonora placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that told him ' _that should have been totally obvious'_ , before quickly switching on her irritated face and ranting, "Hey, I asked the question first! You should be answering it first, if you don't mind, I mean, I haven't got all day to…"

"Alright, alright, I'm fine, everything's been splendid, nothing much to worry about here."

"Hmph, much better, guess all that training I gave you all those years paid off huh?" Eleonora replied with a smirk. "I mean, you are the boss now, right? Would it hurt to speak up a bit more? Yeesh…"

"Haha, sorry about that Elly, you just kind of caught me off guard there, that's all."

"Heh, it's alright. I guess I can come off as a little harsh every now and then." Itsuki then noticed a faint little blush creep across Eleonora's face. Strange, considering there was nothing he thought Eleonora should be embarrassed about.

"So, you know, since it's just the two of us here…"

…..

Next thing he knew, Itsuki was being dragged out of his house rather forcefully by Tsubasa; Eleonora having been left behind after a scuffle of sorts.

"Tsubasa? This isn't like you. Just why did you have to fight Elly over such a trivial matter? You know we all could've just discussed this as a gr…"

"Itsuki-kun!" It took a few seconds of deep breathing before Tsubasa could revert back to her usual bubbly self. "Ah, that's better. Anyways, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Huh? How so?"

"It's just, well…" Tsubasa took a moment to collect her thoughts. _Come on Tsubasa, think! You've already come this far and have waited this long. Now's your big chance! Don't let your nerves get the better of you!_

"Itsuki-kun, I think it's better that we go to that diner I've always talked about back when we were kids. Wouldn't that be a bit more nostalgic?"

Itsuki gave it a thought. When they were children, both he and Tsubasa were always fancied by the idea of eating at that fancy diner just across from the school grounds. In fact, they were on about it so much that the other kids always thought of the two as…

No, Itsuki couldn't afford to think like that. He and Tsubasa now had a professional working relationship, and while they had been friends since childhood, he had to keep it that way. Tsubasa needed to keep her reputation as an idol from being tarnished.

"Actually Tsubasa, I still think it's better that we…"

"Oh come on Itsuki-kun, there's no time to explain!" Tsubasa blurted out as she resumed her dragging of Itsuki. "If it's just the two of us, there wouldn't be any competition. And besides, I don't want to lose you to anyone…"

"Why would you lose me to someone? Huh, did I get that right?" Itsuki was becoming more and more perplexed by Tsubasa's odd behaviour. Not to mention that Eleonora was acting a bit off earlier as well.

…..

There was the sound of light raindrops over top of the car hood. Itsuki now found himself in the back of a cab with none other than Kiria, complete with her calm and collected demeanour. After a few heated exchanges with Tsubasa, he was stealthily pulled out of that predicament.

"That was quite some argument you two had back there."

"Tell me about it," Itsuki sighed as he stared out the window. "I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"Well, why don't you start with something to get your mind out of it?" Kiria gave him one of those calm reassuring smiles. "For instance, tell me about your trip with Maiko. I'm interested in what's happening overseas."

"Ah, you know, business as usual. Signed another bi-annual contract with a dealer in the US before heading down to Brazil to hold a press conference. But hey, all in a day's work for me, right?"

"Well, I'll say." Kiria shrugged as she leaned in closer. "You really ought to lighten up your load every once in a while. Cancel some of those deals or whatnot. Fortuna's already doing well enough for the time being."

"Yeah, but this is how I…"

"I know, I know," Kiria was now only a few inches away from Itsuki. "But you can't just work all the time, can you? Even I have to settle down every once in a while, despite my busy schedule. And besides," her face was now directly in front of his, "don't you feel lonely?"

At this point, Itsuki was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Why was he getting this strange vibe like he did during his encounters with Eleonora and Tsubasa? It was like they all undergone some sort of personality disorder.

"Um, well, okay Kiria-san, now if you'll excuse me…"

…..

How Itsuki had managed to jump out of the cab unharmed was still a mystery, but nevertheless, he was glad he had made it out of that one. Just thinking of how those 3 girls acted around him was enough to send chills up his spine. What had gone over them? Itsuki's heart skipped a beat as he pondered over the implications of their actions.

 _No way…_

Mamori was waiting by the entrance of the café they were all supposed to have gathered at. Standing in the rain with a rather old fashioned umbrella, she was only half a head shorter than Itsuki, her hair dangling down either side of her face. Upon seeing Itsuki, she smiled and waved.

"Itsuki-san, over here!"

Itsuki broke out of his own stupor and realized that Mamori was present. He casually walked over to her and waved back, all while being suspicious of his surroundings.

"Itsuki-san?" Mamori gazed up into his eyes, "Is something troubling you?"

"Wha? Huh? Nope, nothing at all!" But Itsuki couldn't stop himself from pacing and poking his own head about. "So, how come it's only you? Where are the others?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Mamori looked saddened in retrospect to how she seemed to be earlier. "We all ended up at odds with each other. Something horrendous was brought up during our discussion in regards to your return, and we all haven't been very friendly with each other since."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Itsuki managed to contain his nervous wreck behaviour as he noticed that Mamori was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry you all had to endure that, but tell me, what exactly happened at that time? You know, when I sent that message out to all of you?"

"THERE HE IS!"

"ITSUKI-KUN!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MAMORI!"

All at once, Tsubasa, Kiria, and Eleonora came out from their respective hiding places and started walking towards them. Itsuki shuddered in horror as they all bore a rather menacing expression, too freaky to even be considered normal.

"Please, everyone, let's just calm down and talk this through…"

But Mamori had already latched onto Itsuki's arm. Puzzled, Itsuki slowly moved his gaze towards Mamori, who was now bearing an oddly ominous smile, all before uttering something that Itsuki would have never guessed she would say.

"BRING IT ON YOU WUSSES!"

….

"And this is where you find yourself, Itsuki Aoi."

Yashiro shook his head at his friend while Touma and Barry continued their laughing fit. "Honestly, even someone like me could tell what sort of predicament you have got yourself into. It doesn't take a genius nor a simpleton to understand your situation."

"B…b…but…."

"You honestly should consider yourself lucky," Maiko added. "This is the very definition of a horny teenage boy's greatest desire, is it not?"

"Maiko-san, I'm well into my 20's now, and what's this about being 'horny'?"

"Really now," Touma slapped Itsuki's shoulder, having finally calmed down a bit. "Isn't it obvious what you see in front of you now?"

Itsuki glanced up and yet again, four pairs of eyes were glaring at him threateningly. "Angry coworkers mad at their boss for something bad happening at work?"

Barry's laughter skyrocketed. Yashiro placed his hand over his face. Maiko smiled and giggled a little.

Touma pushed Itsuki a little as he closed in and began to whisper, "It's because they're…"

"I like him!" Eleonora blurted out.

"No, I'm the one who met him first!" Kiria butted in.

"Hey, at least I've known him longer than any of you!" Tsubasa squealed.

"But Itsuki-san's always been the nicest to me!" Mamori piped up.

"WHOA, WHOA, HOLD ON! TIME OUT!" Itsuki raised his hands in defence as the girls continued to bicker. "What has become of all of you? I don't remember any of you being like this! And besides, I just can't accept all of this at once! You all need to give me some time to think!"

"That's it, the boss is mad." Barry finally forced his laughing fit to a standstill as the atmosphere changed. Not from their current discussion, rather, the atmosphere, as if this was all too familiar.

Time seemed to have slowed down. The people around them all seemed to be experiencing a dizzy haze. And of course, cue in the strange, otherworldly music.

All eyes turned as a flash of light took centre stage, right down the middle of the café, and out popped a teenage girl with green hair and a lavender-coloured dress. Smiling at the group, she centred her gaze on the cause of the commotion between friends; the one who was the most confused out of the group.

"Tiki?"

"Hello again, onii-chan!"

 **A/N: Hello again! So now that I've finally gotten a start with this story, might as well throw this out there: There will be an ongoing poll for you all to choose who you want the end girl to be; just head over to my profile and cast your votes. Whoever gets the most votes will be crowned winner.**

 **Wow, I didn't expect to receive any reviews for this, considering the fact that there had been a huge controversy for this game, but who cares about that. Now that I've picked this up again, please leave a friendly review, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Prologue: The First Debut 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE or any of its characters.**

 **Understanding One's Heart**

 **Prologue: The First Debut 3**

"On your left!"

"Got it! Ready Cain? FULL THROTTLE!"

Touma, along with his Mirage partner Cain, rammed themselves through a crowd of hostile Mirages before skidding to a halt. One by one, they disappeared into wisps of smoke.

"Yashiro!"

There was no need for Itsuki to make the command. Yashiro and Navarre quickly dispatched the group of enemies to the right with swift sword strikes. However, that did not stop them from their onslaught. The hostile mirages surrounded them from every corner of the arena, all with the resolve to take down our heroes. Itsuki did not falter in his resolve to fight either.

"Let's finish this Chrom!"

"Right!"

And in a quick flash of lightning, the remaining hostile Mirages were eliminated. Given the all clear, the three Mirage Masters regrouped to discuss their next move.

"Navarre…"

"No enemies detected. All is quiet."

"Well, that's a relief," Touma stretched out his arms as he gave his spear a few swings. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I was only getting warmed up!"

Itsuki couldn't agree more. All this power, all this exhilaration; it was like he was being born again. Six years in waiting, and once more, Itsuki Aoi was a Mirage Master, defending Tokyo in his own right from Mirages who sought to steal this world's Perfoma. While this experience was far too welcoming, there was still some things that were left unanswered.

"But why now? Why at this time of all things considered?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there man," Touma nodded in agreement.

Even Yashiro seemed perplexed at this sudden turn of events. First of all, the appearance of Tiki in the real world threw everyone off guard. Then came the emergence of an Idolosphere right in the centre of the café, in which Tiki faded back into. Upon entering it, Itsuki and his friends found themselves once again with the ability to take on Carnage Forms, and reunited with their respective Mirage partners.

Coincidence, is it not?

"Anyways, right now's not the time to be thinking too hard over this. We still have to check up on how the girls are doing. Let's go."

And Itsuki took off. Touma and Yashiro looked at each other knowingly, before deciding to follow suit. Even if he didn't see it, Itsuki was going to have to figure it out some way or another.

….

At the top floor of the dungeon, the four female Mirage Masters were locked into combat, all while trying to protect Tiki, Maiko, and Barry from harm.

Ellie shot down a few charging at them from above. Mamori cleaned their surroundings by hurling her axe in circles around them. Tsubasa and Kiria cleared the way by launching a combined ice and wind spell at the crowd in front of them. All in all, things seemed to be going well.

"Well, that seemed to be the last of them." Maiko wondered out loud. "Are you sure this is the last area?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Tiki replied. "I don't seem to detect any other Mirage presence nearby."

"Well good, I wish to get back to dinner, I'm still starvin'!" Barry stretched out and let out a huge yawn. "Still, I wish I got my Mirage Master abilities back. I still wasn't able to do nuthin'!"

The female Mirage Masters regrouped with the others, and soon, Itsuki and the others had caught up with them all.

"Everyone, all you alright?"

"Here he comes, everyone's favourite hero…" Barry groaned as all female members of the cast approached Itsuki. "Clueless as ever I see, how sad for the famed hero of the show…"

But everyone ignored Barry's rambling. Each of the four heroines were eager to prove their worth to our hero, despite everything that happened.

"Itsuki-san, you should have been there to see me and Draug-san take down all those Mirages…"

"Ha! As if! Clearly Virion and I stole the show with our arrows…"

"Itsuki-kun! Don't listen to them! I was the one who took care of most of them… well… I mean… with Caeda of course…"

"Itsuki. I think it is obvious that Tharja and I had the least amount of trouble when we were dealing with our enemies..."

"Okay, okay, one at a time!" Itsuki faltered a little in his approach while everyone started to swarm him. "No need for everyone to get so excited…"

"My, my Itsuki-kun, ever popular as always, aren't you? Hee hee, you naughty young man…"

"Maiko-san, not helping…"

Everyone joined in the laughter at Itsuki's predicament. Even with the position as Fortuna's president, there were still things he couldn't comprehend or handle on his own. If there were only a solution for this situation…

"And this is why I have come back onii-chan."

"Oh, that's right, weren't we discussing how and why things are as they are now?" Touma struck a few Tokusatsu hero poses. "It's amazing, us being heroes and all, but what gives?"

"I for one, need to have answers, Itsuki Aoi." Yashiro added in his ever-so intriguing demeanour. "Touma Akagi speaks the truth, and I wish to understand why."

"That right Tiki, what has become of us? Why have the Mirages returned to Tokyo?"

Tiki bore an expression that seemed to be that of confusion and embarrassment. What could this possibly mean? She let out a hefty sigh before she decided to speak.

"Everyone, please, I need to speak with onii-chan. Alone, if you please."

Now this took everyone by surprise. Surely, such a dire situation called for everyone to get involved right? There was no way everyone else was going to be in the dark about this.

"What's this? Why alone?" Ellie snapped. "Tiki, you're not up to something, I hope?"

"Yeah! What is the meaning of this?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it only can be onii-chan who knows of this." Already extremely guilt-driven and self-conscious about it, Tiki could only stare at the floor, knowing what must be done. After all, she was sent down here for a purpose, and she herself must fulfill it.

"Tiki, please think this through…"

"Tiki-chan?"

"Kiria-onee-san, Mamori-chan, everyone, I'm sorry…"

And with a wave of her staff, there was a giant flash of light…. And everything was gone.

….

"Huh? What happened?"

Itsuki Aoi was lying with his face flat on the floor, reverted back into his civilian clothes. Picking himself off the floor, he first found himself in an empty white room; absolutely blank, with no sense of fulfilment nor completeness. What an odd place.

Having a look around, Itsuki came across what looked like a tarot card lying flat on the floor. Curious, he placed his hand over it, and almost instantaneously, the previously empty room began reshaping itself. The floor was replaced by a moss-covered stone walkway. Pillars erected from all around, supposedly made from the same material. Scenes of greenery began to cover the walls and pretty soon, Itsuki realized that he was in the Bloom Palace once again.

It didn't take too long for him to notice the small monument lying centre stage, with Tiki sitting on top of it, anxiously waiting for him to come over.

"Tiki?"

"Onii-chan, I hope you understand, as this recent turn of events can only be truly known by you."

"What do you mean by that?" As much as Itsuki was confused by Tiki's ambiguous and cryptic remarks, he very much understood the direness of the situation. Nevertheless, he let the young Mirage explain herself.

Sensing his acknowledgement, Tiki nodded, and with another wave of her staff, she conjured a crystal ball out of thin air.

Itsuki came in closer to get a better look. Sure enough, there was an image of what looked like a beautiful woman with wavy green hair. At first, Itsuki thought that this must've been Tiki, as their facial features looked remarkably similar. However, upon closer inspection, he could tell that there was something wrong. This person was…..

"Suffering." Tiki completed Itsuki's though for him. "The great goddess of the Idolospheres, Lady Naga."

"Naga?"

"The one who looks over the comings of goings of our dimension. Due to unforeseen circumstances, she had temporarily lost control, resulting in the crisis that occurred six years ago. Mirages started going astray, and began invading your world in search for Performa."

"The ability of one to determine one's potential." Itsuki replied. "So I'm going to assume that Naga had lost her confidence in her own potential that caused some Mirages to become hostile."

"Wow onii-chan, you're so smart!" Tiki exclaimed in admiration before realizing that she needed to reaffirm her purpose. Straitening herself out, she continued.

"Anyways, yes you are correct. Due to Gharnef and Medeus's influence, Lady Naga had lost her own will in fulfilling her purpose, thus rifts were created between our dimensions, and without the help of the Mirage Masters, we would've seen much worse than what we had encountered."

"Oh gosh, that would've been terrible…" Itsuki pondered over the thought. His memories brought him back to when he and the other Mirage Masters had prepared to perform the Opera of Light, ready to face Medeus head on, before that one fateful assault…

"Had the spirit of the Hero King not arrived, I guess I would've…"

"And this is where you come in, onii-chan."

Tiki waved her staff once more, and in front of her, floating in midair, were four tarot cards similar to the one Itsuki had touched earlier.

"The Chariot, The Priestess, The Lovers, and The Wheel of Fortune." Tiki pointed to each one as she introduced them. "These represent the links of friendship you have with your female friends."

Looking closer, Itsuki could make out faint images of Tsubasa, Kiria, Eleonora, and Mamori's faces imprinted on each of the cards. How odd…

"Onii-chan, if you please, take out your card."

"My card?" It was only then that he realized that the card he touched earlier had placed itself in his pocket. Itsuki took it out, and as plain as day, his own face was imprinted on it.

"The Fool. That is who you represent, along with the Legendary Hero King."

"The Fool? Are you implying…?"

"No, no, no! Just listen onii-chan!" Despite having aged a few years, Tiki still sprouted the essence of youth, and was still very child-like in that matter. Having calmed down a little, Tiki took a deep breath. She had to finish what she started.

"The Fool is only a title, a representation of what role you play in this story. Since that brief moment when you shared souls with the Hero King, your fate had been established, and the link between you and him began to forge."

"The Hero King has strong spiritual ties with Lady Naga, and due to your link with his spirit, this indirectly relates to you as well. You see, the Hero King was one who made a great deal of friendships during his time. While each and every one was important to him, only one of these links was essential to defining who he was. As of recent, Lady Naga has detected a fault in this link, and now it is up to you to determine how to mend it."

"And by that you mean…"

Tiki began to look a little flustered, albeit a bit depressed at the same time, as she knew full well of the consequences the following events would uphold.

"You have to… forge a lovers bond with someone."

….

"Itsuki, you okay there bro?"

Itsuki found himself back at the café, surrounded by his friends. Everything had reverted to how it was before the appearance of the Idolosphere. Everyone had resumed their casual attire, all staring at Itsuki with increased concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Itsuki accepted Touma's hand as he hoisted him up. While he recovered, he thought about what Tiki had told him during his visit to the Bloom Palace. Why him? And why did it really have to be that? Considering he had four options to choose from, only one mattered in the end. Sheepishly, he looked around at those who he considered his friends.

Tsubasa Oribe. The Lovers Arcana.

Kiria Kurono. The Priestess Arcana.

Eleonora Yumizuru. The Chariot Arcana.

Mamori Minamoto. The Wheel of Fortune Arcana.

The bonds he had forged with each of them were all so important to him, yet he could only proceed with one of them. He was treading in dangerous waters indeed.

"Tiki told me, well, I'm not supposed to explain it. I'll let you know if there are any more Mirage attacks. Until then, stay sharp."

And Itsuki walked out of the café, much to his friends' bewilderment.

….

As everyone from the group parted ways, we now shift our focus on our four leading heroines.

Tsubasa rode the bus back to her apartment. Feeling both confused and concerned, she couldn't stop thinking about what Itsuki was going through. As his childhood friend, Tsubasa was always on the receiving end when it came to helping each other out. It was thanks to Itsuki that Tsubasa's career as an idol blossomed, but now, she was beginning to feel guilty for not doing anything in return.

Kiria ordered a cab back home. While she felt it was the most sisterly thing to do, she couldn't help but be concerned for Itsuki more than everyone else of the group. After all, he was managing all of Fortuna Entertainment mostly on his own. If it wasn't for his encouragement, Kiria would never have embraced her love for cute things, and would've retained her cool, withdrawn demeanour throughout the rest of her life.

Eleonora borrowed a bike and headed out. While pedalling, she recalled memories of hanging out with Itsuki and all the things they discussed. Never had she met someone who was willing to converse with her seriously despite her status as a biracial. He was even willing to listen to her rant on about how good Hollywood was, and helped her attain the fame she has today. Even so, she got all she wanted, but realized that her connection to Itsuki and Japan still lingered, and wished to maintain it.

Mamori decided to take a stroll and think about things. Being the youngest of the group had its difficulties, certainly when trying to land roles in the entertainment industry. Nevertheless, it was Itsuki who encouraged her to try out everything, and surprisingly has led her to where she was now. There was so much she wanted to say to him for everything he's done, yet she didn't know what she could come up with.

Surely, this would be a difficult task for everyone; one full of heartbreak and sorrow. But nonetheless, something had to be done. The longer this harem drama drags out, the longer Naga continues to suffer, and Tiki could do nothing but watch how things play out, all while a dark force begins to lurk around in the shadows…

 _Prologue: The First Debut END_

 **A/N: And this concludes the introduction for this story. Now, I have an excuse to call this a Fire Emblem/Persona crossover because of the tarot cards right? (Sorry SMT fans, Persona interested me more)**

 **Also, please refrain from saying who you'll vote for in the reviews, although from the poll, I think it's pretty clear who'll win. Either way, what I'll do is refresh the poll every now and then, in case anyone changes their mind throughout the story and wants to vote for someone else. In the end, I'll tally up all the votes for all the polls and write the final chapters based on the winner. So if you haven't already, head over to my profile and cast your votes!**

 **Until next time folks!**


	4. Lover's Arcana Rank 1: Tsubasa Oribe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE or any of its characters.**

 **Understanding One's Heart**

 **Lover's Arcana Rank 1: Tsubasa Oribe**

 _Somewhere, in the distance_

 _You are there_

 _Although you are not_

 _But even so_

 _We'll meet each other then_

 _Just you and me….._

"And that's a wrap everyone! Thank you for the hard work!"

"Thank you for the hard work!"

Tsubasa sighed as she removed the earphone headset and gave it to one of the crew members. As things turned out, they still had a lot of work before they can actually release the album, or the song for that matter. Despite spending hours in the booth, neither Tsubasa nor the director could bring themselves to say they had the perfect recording.

Usually, it wasn't that difficult to get a recording done. It wasn't like a live concert, where the expectations of fans weighed upon the performer's shoulders. In fact, Tsubasa felt more at ease in the booth, not having such a large audience to please. Well, it wasn't as though she didn't like performing live. However, there was just something that felt soothing every time she was doing a lone recording.

Needless to say, Tsubasa seemed to have trouble with this particular recording. She never felt so frustrated with a particular song; especially with one she had a hand in writing the lyrics for. Even the director could feel that Tsubasa never seemed pleased with the outcome. Nevertheless, he encouraged Tsubasa to keep trying, putting aside countless hours in the booth to help Tsubasa get the perfect recording.

Tsubasa was grateful for his help. After all, it was she who insisted on making sure her song was recorded to the utmost perfection. She needed it to be, because secretly, Tsubasa had dedicated this song to…

"Tsubasa, it's good to see you again."

"Itsuki-kun?"

Itsuki walked into the recording station, in casual clothes no less, greeting the fellow crew members with several nods as they acknowledged the presence of their president. Tsubasa understood the reason for his attire. If it weren't common sense already, most Fortuna members, idols and public figures included, had to go out and about partially disguised to avoid unwarranted media attention.

"Just hold on a minute, let me go get changed first."

"Alright then, take your time."

Tsubasa headed towards the female wardrobe down the side of the hallway. Entering the room, she reached her locker and pulled out her own set of casual clothes. It consisted of a pair of matching hoodie and sweatpants, a scarf and a pair of fake glasses. Even though she felt it was excessive, it was enough to be able to blend in with the crowd during the day.

After changing, she went out, and was greeted by Itsuki by the exit. Tsubasa smiled as she approached him.

"So Itsuki-kun, what brings you here of all places?"

"No particular reason, just dropping by to see how you've been holding up."

"Oh, I see…"

That was Itsuki for you. Despite his busy schedule, he always tried to make time to catch up with the other Mirage Masters. That's right, he wasn't particular in who he meets on a regular basis. There was no way that Itsuki would come to see Tsubasa more often than the others, right?

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Alright then."

….

It was cold around this time in Tokyo. The trees that were present in the city were wilted and decoloured, only to further depress the mood. Most people decided for the best to head home early, with only a few brave souls daring to roam the streets in these harsh conditions.

Tsubasa and Itsuki decided to take a stroll down in one of the local parks, enjoying what was left of the greenery. There were several other people in the park as well, mostly couples, either leaning against each other for warmth or holding hands. This only made Tsubasa feel even more depressed, especially since the events that happened over a week ago.

"Itsuki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You're not mad about… um… how do I put it?"

Itsuki shifted a little uncomfortably. If this was any indication of trying to bring up that whole fiasco again, he knew better than to elaborate on it. After all, he had a decision to make, but right now wasn't the time.

"Nah, I try not to think about that." Itsuki had hoped that would stop the issue. As of now, he considered everyone as close friends. Never would he think that he and Tsubasa were a…..

"Well, even if you are, I still really like you. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

Itsuki tugged the collar of his shirt a little. He'd never thought that he'd warm up this quickly even in this kind of weather. Nonetheless, this little conversation confirmed one thing, that Tsubasa was one of many that had feelings for him, whether he liked it or not.

Never mind that, Itsuki had to steer the topic away from that. More or less, he had to understand Tsubasa more on a deeper level. Even if they were childhood friends, Itsuki realized that didn't know Tsubasa more than he thought he did. After all, it was 6 years ago that he first realized how passionate she was when it came to the performing arts.

"So, how's that new album coming along?"

Tsubasa froze involuntarily. That's right, she did mention to Itsuki about the new album she was working on. She was just working on it not too long ago! Even if she were going to reveal that this was dedicated to him in the near future, Tsubasa had constantly told herself to keep it a secret. That is, not until she confirmed that Itsuki's feelings were mutual.

"Oh yeah, that's coming along fine, although…"

"Hm? What seems to be the matter?"

Tsubasa didn't know what to say. It was frustrating enough that the recording of that final song never came out the way she'd like to. But she was treading on dangerous waters here. To get Itsuki involved in the production of this album would ruin the purpose of it all. She would never see the end of it.

However, it was during these times where Itsuki's help was essential. He was a man of many ideas, and it really didn't take him much thought to point out flaws and provides tips when it came to many things. Would it be worth the sacrifice? Tsubasa would just have to keep it under wraps through alternative means; the director would be able to understand right?

"Well Itsuki-kun, the thing is, I've been having problems with the last song I'm working on. No matter how many times we've tried to record it, there just seems to be something missing from it, something I can't put my finger on. It's like this endless cycle; there doesn't seem to be an end to it."

"Oh? That certainly does sound like a big issue here." Itsuki thought long and hard. It wasn't all that uncommon for artists to be dissatisfied with their performances, and the recording process wasn't as simple as most people thought it was. But that didn't mean all final releases were utter failures. Sure, some artists didn't do well and had the occasional screw up, but that didn't keep them from ending their careers. And with Tsubasa, there's no way she would give up like that.

"Well then, why don't I drop by when you have your next recording session? I can give you and your team an outsider's perspective of how it sounds. Is that what you're looking for?"

"Eh?" Well, Tsubasa was indirectly asking for Itsuki's help. But even so, if she were to pull through with this, she had to find some way, any way, to not disclose that fact that her song was dedicated to him. It was going to be a challenge, that's for sure. However, Tsubasa Oribe, 24 years old, will put her all into this arrangement!

"That'd be great!" Despite everything at stake here, Tsubasa was more than excited to have Itsuki help out with this. "I'll bet that with you around, this song could even make the billboard charts within days!"

"Heh, looks like you're back to your old self now. I can't help to think that you seemed a little depressed a while ago."

"Well, you won't see much of that the next time you see me. I'm going to put everything I've got into it!"

All of a sudden, Tsubasa felt her surroundings freeze momentarily. Everything turned gray, and Itsuki stood motionlessly beside her. Panicking at this sudden change in events, Tsubasa stumbled over when she came across a furious flash of white light, followed by a tarot card falling from the sky, right in front of her.

 _Thou art I, and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It brings thee closer to the truth…_

 _Thou shall be blessed when creating Carnage Unities of the Lover's Arcana…_

"Huh? What's this? What's going on?"

And it was then that time had resumed, and Itsuki was alive and moving again. The first thing he noticed was Tsubasa collapsed on the ground, looking all shocked and pale.

"Tsubasa! Are you alright?" Itsuki made no haste and helped his friend to her feet. Looking at her face, her eyes were as wide as golf balls, her mouth agape as though she had made a huge revelation.

When Tsubasa came to, the first thing she realized that she was unknowingly in Itsuki's arms. How she even got there was a mystery. Flustered, she pulled herself away from him, brushing herself off in the process.

"It's…It's nothing… um, must have dozed off or something…"

"Hm, alright then, if you say so..." Itsuki was confused as to how the events unfolded as they did, but something was peculiar about what had just happened just seconds ago. Did it have anything to do with the Arcanas and the forging bonds thing Tiki had told him about? Maybe it was too early to say.

"So, we still on with me sitting in on your next recording session?"

"Yeah," Tsubasa regained her composure and raised two fingers in front of her in a cheerful gesture. "You can count on it!"

….

Tsubasa accessed the Bloom Palace and met up with her Mirage partner Caeda. There were so many things she had to tell her; it definitely had been a while since their last heart-to-heart.

"So why didn't you say goodbye to me of all people? You and the other Mirages just left, passing your message only to Itsuki-kun…"

"I'm really sorry Tsubasa; I didn't know that we'd be leaving so soon, if only you knew…"

That didn't keep Tsubasa from being upset. Even though she knew Caeda and the other Mirages had their reasons, that didn't make up for her sudden disappearance. With only word of mouth from Itsuki, Tsubasa was initially shocked that she would no longer see Caeda anymore. However, now that she was back, Tsubasa didn't know what to feel.

"I had no say in the matter. With us not being of this world, we were destined to return back to the Idolosphere in which we came from. It was at the beckoning of the goddess Naga that we were to leave. I'm not sure if this makes it sound any better, but please, accept it for what it is, for both of our sakes."

Tsubasa was sure that Caeda meant well. After all, she was like an older sister to her. Regardless, she knew she had to keep her own selfishness out of this ordeal. The fact that Caeda is now here with her, she should be rejoicing! Not crying in a corner like some sort of stray alley cat!

"I know," Tsubasa stifled back a tear as she turned to face her Mirage partner. "I won't hold you against it. You're you and I'm me, and in the end, we're still friends, right?"

"That's right Tsubasa, and nothing will ever change that."

Now that was settled, Tsubasa had another growing concern. Regarding a certain tarot card she picked up earlier today…

She held it up towards Caeda, and almost immediately, it began to materialize around her. Tsubasa stepped back as the transformation took place, engulfing Caeda in a white light, before revealing her in a more upgraded form.

"How, what?"

Caeda took a moment to admire her new look, before sensing another Mirage's presence inside of her, calling out to her within her very being.

"Caeda, are you okay?"

"Florina? Is that your name? Hm? You will lend me your power? If that's what you want, then I accept it wholeheartedly."

"Caeda?"

"Oh, sorry Tsubasa," Caeda came to and landed next to her Mirage Master. "I don't know what you just did there, but that tarot card; it gave me strength in the form of an ally from another dimension. Shall we need her abilities, she will lend us a hand."

"So that's why you were talking to yourself for a second there," Tsubasa thought about it for a moment. Could this new power be from making that deal with Itsuki? That must be it. There was no one else around them at the moment that seemed to have the abilities of a Mirage Master. However, what troubled Tsubasa was that Itsuki seemed to be unaware of the situation.

"Well then, Florina was it? Welcome to Team Tsubasa!"

 **A/N: After much thought, I decided to pursue this story in a more Persona-esque fashion. That is, each interaction Itsuki makes with each of the other girls is a Rank Up in terms of Social Links. However, don't worry, he won't be a potential pimp like the Persona 4 Protragonist/Yu Narukami/Seta Souji and the Persona 3 Protagonist/Makoto Yuki/Minato Arisato or whatever names they go by; he'll have to make a decision near the end of the story, and that will be determined by the poll on my profile. So, if you want to, head over there and cast your votes if you haven't already!**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews! I like your suggestions, and I may consider them if I'll be able to implement them. I really appreciate it!**

 **Kiria's Rank 1 is up next!**


	5. Priestess Arcana Rank 1: Kiria Kurono

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE or any of its characters.**

 **Understanding One's Heart**

 **Priestess Arcana Rank 1: Kiria Kurono**

"Alright, let's take it from the top!"

Kiria stepped back and watched as the three girls tried their dance routine once more. Truly, this group had the potential to make it out there. They all had the enthusiasm to boot; having been fans of the J-Pop genre for quite some time. They were all great dancers; coming to Fortuna after a great audition which earned them top spot under consideration. However, there always seemed to be a problem in which disrupted the group during dance practice.

Yukari Takeba was the leader of the group. Though bright and peppy through what she displayed, she often unintentionally came across as a jerk to others.

Mitsuru Kirijo was one of Yukari's close friends, and while she was the calm and collected one, some people would go to great lengths and call her the bossy type.

And there was Fuuka Yamagishi, the latest addition to their group. She was the shy and quiet type; finding it difficult to get along with others.

That's right; the girls did not get along with each other. Despite being friends, they could not even work together cohesively as a group.

"OW! Watch it Fuuka! You stepped on my foot again!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Yukari, why can't you just brush it off this once?"

And yet again, the three girls began to bicker. Kiria sighed as she watched the situation unfold. She was not the type to judge, but this already had gone on far enough. Even she lost her cool every once in a while, and today was no exception to that.

"Girls! This isn't going to cut it if you can't work together! If you all can't pull yourselves together, I'm pulling the cord on this act!"

The harshness of her tone was enough for the girls to do a complete one-eighty. As many times as they were at each other's throats, never did they want to give up on their routine. Besides, it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be trained under Kiria; one of the greatest J-Pop sensations back in the day.

"Please, don't do that…" Fuuka whispered apologetically.

"We didn't really mean all of that…" Yukari practically begged.

"Kiria-san, please forgive us, we'll try again…" Mitsuru added, with a worried look on her face.

It took several minutes for Kiria to calm down. Once she did, she settled down on the sofa down the side of the room. While the girls all looked towards her, hoping for another shot at it, Kiria couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She had watched them during their individual auditions, each with their own reasons to join Fortuna, bringing a new kind of energy only youth of the day could exhibit.

All three of them had been ecstatic when it had been announced that they'd be working with Kiria as their coach and mentor. None of them could contain their excitement during their first meeting with her, each explaining why Kiria was their role model, and their reasons for joining the entertainment industry. Kiria had seen it all.

However, the ability to work as a team; it was a challenge pertaining to any group. Even Kiria had troubles back then when she started out. Nobody was perfect on the get go.

But at the same time, Kiria felt it wasn't right to lash out at the girls for not being able to pull everything together. She didn't know what came over her, as Kiria was not known to lose her temper that easily. Maybe it was because she was dealing with issues herself, particularly with a certain someone….

"Kiria-san?"

"Ah!" Kiria snapped out of her reverie, into the faces of the still hopeful future idols. Fuuka was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry I had to do that, I didn't mean it." Kiria felt a little guilty for bringing her own life's problems into the workplace. The girls were still young, and didn't need to have to put up with her aggressive front.

"So does that mean we're still doing this?" Yukari asked eagerly.

"Of course, but we'll have to call it off for today, it's getting late." Kiria looked at the clock on the wall. 7:00 PM. She didn't want to leave the girls here any longer, as the commute as of late had become rather hectic.

"Okay Kiria-san, we promise to work harder next time."

"Thanks for the hard work everyone!"

"Thank you!"

As the girls packed up their belongings, Kiria pondered over her days starting off as an idol. A certain memory resurfaced; one in which questioned the future of her pop idol image.

She had tried to repress her love for cute things because of it. It was something she never got over, even at the age of 28, Kiria Kurono still had a penchant for her "cool and cute" motto. And it was thanks to Itsuki who encouraged her not to hide it anymore…

"But you're the president!"

"OMG! In the flesh!"

"I can't believe I'm seeing him in person!"

There he was. Itsuki Aoi, President of Fortuna Entertainment and the subject of Kiria's affections. She nearly tripped herself at the mention of his presence, but managed to compose herself before the girls had caught on. Taking a deep breath, Kiria walked over to the group, listening in on their conversation.

"You girls must be working hard. Kiria is definitely someone you don't want to disappoint."

"No sir," Mitsuru shook her head, clearly unable to maintain her composure anymore. "Kiria-san works us really hard sir."

"Yes, and we must work really hard to impress Kiria-san!" Yukari added.

"Mmhm," was all Fuuka managed to stutter.

"Is that so?"

How does he do it? Kiria wondered. Itsuki always seemed to have a way around women, even though he himself remained unaware. She waved goodbye to the girls once they had finished conversing with Itsuki, still gossiping about how attractive Itsuki was. Kiria would just never understand.

"So I see you've had it rough huh Kiria-san?"

"Nothing ever gets past you does it?" Kiria replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, why don't we sit down, I've still got a few things to do before I call it a day, but I have time."

Kiria pulled out two chairs and the two of them went on ahead and sat down. "So, how are things?"

"Busy as usual, a lot of paperwork left undone by none other than Barry, but I've managed." Itsuki sighed as he recalled having to tell him off, no, more like having Ayaha tell him off. "But that doesn't concern you; I'm here because I heard things haven't been going well with your trainees. Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's fine, I can tell they're nice kids and all, it's just that they just don't seem to have that sense of teamwork. Well, at least they haven't gotten to that level yet."

"I see," Itsuki could tell Kiria hadn't been through the best of times. Her facial expression bore that of a tired mother; working hard to keep her kids happy. There must be something that he could do to relieve Kiria of her stress…

"You know Itsuki, sometimes I see myself in them."

"How so?"

Kiria looked over at the small antique bulletin board hanging over the wall. Plastered over it were images of herself back in her prime; milestones she stepped through on the rise to stardom. "They have the talent, the drive, the passion, yet the path of an idol is never an easy one. They remind me of when I was starting out. I had the skills, but I never really did get along with others back then."

Kiria? Not getting along with others? Itsuki guessed that he understood that, remembering the cold front Kiria put up with years ago. But did he know the whole story? Itsuki listened on.

"I never was good at making friends back then. I didn't talk much, nor was I interested in talking with others. I had a few friends, but we were more or less the same kind of person; not willing to converse with the rest of the world."

"It was after a while that people began to notice that I had a knack for singing. From there, that was when I got recruited into Fortuna, and when I met Maiko. That's also when I discovered my abilities as a Mirage Master as well. But even with all that, I still had a cold heart."

"Just by seeing Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka; I can tell that they're good friends, but seeing them argue with each other from time to time, it hurts me a little inside…"

"Kiria-san…"

But Kiria held up a hand in front of her. "It's alright, only time will tell, wouldn't it? I'm confident that my girls will grow out of it soon, and rise up to my expectations. I truly believe that time will come soon enough."

Itsuki smiled. If Kiria had her way around things, then what's him to linger around for? But then again, he couldn't just let this slide. After all, as the president, how could he let things play out the way they are now?

"Then why don't I schedule a concert for them? Small-scale, something for them to ease into."

"But they're…"

"Not ready?" Itsuki chuckled a little. "Well, you may never know unless you try, right?"

 _Geez that Itsuki!_ Kiria grumbled in her thoughts. He just always had a way around things. Well, it probably can't be helped, and Kiria understood that Itsuki meant this under good intentions. What was the harm in doing so? If it was going to help her girls with their issues, then why not?

A sudden flash of light. Everything around Kiria froze as she sat there, startled by the sudden change. What's more, a strange tarot card, bathed in some sort of ominous light, fell right into Kiria's lap.

 _Thou art I, and I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It brings thee closer to the truth…_

 _Thou shall be blessed when creating Carnage Unities of the Priestess Arcana…_

"Bond? Arcana?"

Before Kiria had a chance to question the voice, everything seemed to return back to normal. She must have been sweating a little, as Itsuki had a worried look on his face.

"Kiria-san?"

"It's alright," Kiria tried to smile. "I guess I may have overworked myself today…"

"Then you should hurry home. I'll walk with you."

"No, it's alright." Kiria fumbled with her belongings. "I still have to finish my own paperwork…"

"No worries, I've got this covered. You really should go home and get some rest."

 _Itsuki Aoi. How on earth did I ever fall in love with you?_ Kiria was grateful for his help, yet she couldn't contain her embarrassment whenever Itsuki was around being, well, Itsuki. He just carried around this charisma that Kiria failed to understand. Nevertheless, it was always fun having him around, being at his side…

….

"I can't believe you just did that….."

Kiria was conversing with her Mirage partner Tharja, after showing her that mysterious tarot card that magically appeared before her. Somehow, it was able to grant Tharja a new bodily form without the use of Tiki's magic, though something about this didn't seem to sit well with her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Unfortunately yes," Tharja answered, a little uncharacteristic from herself. "I am now the vessel of an irritating flea that doesn't seem to understand the basic concepts of true dark magic."

Kiria could only watch as she watched the scene unfold; Tharja at first seemed to be talking to herself, but after some time, Kiria realized that someone else was at play here.

"Soren? Yes, whatever. We'll call on you when we need to."

"Tharja?"

Tharja let out a hefty sigh before turning back to her partner. "You just performed the dastardly deed of infusing me with the spirit of an enemy Mirage."

"What?" Kiria didn't know what to say. She didn't expect something like this to happen, much less let an enemy take hold of Tharja. What on earth was she going to do?

"Hee hee. It's always fun watching you like this…"

"Hm?" Kiria briefly stopped her panicking fit just to realize that Tharja was looking at her affectionately. "So, you were playing me, huh?"

"So cute…"

Kiria was beginning to feel infuriated by Tharja's antics. If only she knew her partner better, she would've anticipated this mishap. But then again, Tharja didn't mean any of it in a bad way. She was just, well, odd at times.

"So, you're not infected my some evil force or anything?"

"Evil? No, this little bug inside me is dark, yes, but not evil. Though…" Tharja rested her head on her hands and gazed into the eyes of her partner. "He kind of irritates me. Much like someone you know….."

"Are we done here?"

As much as she disliked Tharja's teasing and having to constantly bicker with her, Kiria found her company reassuring. She was somewhat of a friend, albeit an odd one, and it was safe to say that after a long time, Kiria was glad to have Tharja back.

 **A/N: So, cameos from Persona 3! Not exactly the same people, but let's just leave it at a "This is an alternate universe!" theory.**

 **This chapter is for you Kiria fans, so tell me what you think. How'd you like it? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Ellie's Rank 1 is up next!**


	6. Message from the Author

Hello everyone,

I'm probably going to get a lot of flak for this, but I'm gonna say that I am discontinuing Understanding One's Heart. One reason being, well, the initial hype for TMS#FE has already died down. Also, I've come to a point in my life in which I can't be juggling two running stories at once, and can't be spending much time on FanFiction as much as I would like to.

So, I'm offering an alternative, anyone who wishes to see this story continue, or would like to adopt it, feel free to PM me, and we'll discuss how to transfer the story. Again, I apologize for not continuing nor updating this story in a timely manner, though I appreciate that some people have taken an interest in this little story idea.

Cheers,

NinNin


End file.
